Love and Other Aliens
by hunters-of-221B-from-Gallifrey
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a routine salt and burn, when a woman literally falls out of the sky. Perhaps her mysterious friend can clear things up? But what happens when two hunters, an angel, two aliens, an impossible girl, the Bad Wolf, and the girl who waited run into none other than the King of Hell and his new alien friends? PAIRINGS: Clam, Destiel, Tentoo/Rose (implied)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my pretties! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW! I love you peoples!**

* * *

It was suppose to be a normal case. A normal vengeful spirit, Sam and Dean just needed to find the grave sight of old Mrs. Handle and burn her bones, then they would be out of Manhattan and back on the road.

Sam was practically buzzing about being in New York City. As many cities that he had been to in his long traveling experience, he had never been, but Dean had. Grumbling about the excited puppy-like state of his brother, his eyes scanned the headstones.

The actual area that the graveyard was placed on was quite beautiful. It overlooked the city and was separated by the bay and Ellis Island. And Sam was admiring the view until he heard his brother call out for him behind him.

"Sammy, uh, will you come here for a second?" Dean stood in front of a headstone, staring down at the pale gray stone.

"Did you find it?" Sam said as he jogged over to join his brother. Then he saw it. The headstone was blank. And then, as they were both staring at it, a name and a date appeared on the stone, as though it had been carved there for years.

"Wow. I haven't...what just happened Dean?" Sam asked; weary of the stone in front of him, slowly backing away from it. He wasn't sure if it was a sign, or some sort of monster was after them.

Dean leaned down and touched the headstone, touching the carved words, tracing the letters with his fingers. Questions hung on his lips that he knew couldn't be answered by anyone present, so he pursed his lips and looked back at Sam with a shrug.

The words seemed to glow, the faded letters still standing out.

**RORY WILLIAMS**


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry about the short last chapter, I wanted to leave suspense. Things start to get clear in this chapter. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle!**

* * *

Sam was still thinking about the strange headstone when she landed on him.  
He was about to get up when a flurry of fiery hair and pale skin seemed to drop from the sky. He fell flat on his back and yelled out in panic as she squirmed on his massive chest, tears in her eyes and trying to push her up.  
She rolled off Sam and faced up to the barrel of Dean's gun. She wiped her eyes and put her hands up defensively.  
"Who are you?! And what the hell did you do to my brother?" Dean shouted at the young woman lying on the ground. In the back of his mind, he noted how pretty she was. Her ginger hair flowed onto the ground, her eyes wide and wet in fear, and a sadness that racked her entire body. She had a very nice body, he also noted with a slight smirk.  
"Wait, where is Rory?! I turned around. You are not my Rory!" She yelled at him, with a Scottish accent flowing from her round lips. She frantically turned around trying to find this Rory person, and then falling to the ground in a heap of sobs.  
Dean put his gun away, figuring any type of monster that would have come after them would not be lying on the ground crying. He skirted around the crying girl, and then held a hand out to his brother who was still lying on the grass, groaning in pain. Sam took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up and rubbing his back and grumbling about girls falling out of the sky.  
"Wait, Dean, she said 'where is Rory' isn't Rory the name on the headstone that appeared?" Sam asked Dean in a slight whisper. They looked back at the stone and their suspicions were confirmed. But the man on the headstone had been dead for almost twenty years. It was impossible she could be this broken up about some on who probably died before she was even born.  
"Oi, Blondie, Moose, what is the date?" The men looked startled as they observed the woman behind them who was now standing up and still wiping away tears from her red cheeks. Her booted foot tapped the grass impatiently as she crossed her arms and stares them down with piercing green eyes that had definitely seen their share of crazy things. Sam sighed when he heard the nickname, why did everyone from Europe end up calling him Moose?  
"Um...2011. Why the hell do you need to know that? Miss. I-just-fell-from-the-sky. And can you explain that to us?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's demanding tone. This girl was obviously no threat, but it was to be said that the brothers had no clue how she got there.  
"Wait, 2011?! It must have been weak. Too weak to send me back with Rory. Which means, I can still find the Doctor! Oh, and I doubt that you would believe me if I told you how I got here!" She chuckled sadly as she looked down at her toes. Dean and Sam exchanged glance and looked back at her.  
"If you are surprised about the time period, I have a feeling it was the angels." Dean said, as he tucked his gun that was still out back into his pants. The girl looked up and stared at them with wide eyes.  
"How did you kn-" she started. Then she narrowed her eyes at them and said suspiciously "How in the hell did you know about angels? People on Earth aren't supposed to know about them. Are you two human?" She asked while leaning towards Sam and raising her finger to poke at his stomach.  
Sam and Dean looked surprised at get knowledge of angels, and her question of whether they were human. Was she some sort of hunter?  
"Um...yeah. Last time I check me and my brother were pretty human." Sam said as he stuck his hand out in front of him. "I am Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Sam ignored the look from his brother as he said their real names. For some reason, Sam had a feeling he could trust this girl. She hesitated for a moment before taking the enormous hand in her petite, manicured hands and replied.  
"I am Amy Pond, nice to meet you boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is really fun! I should write more often!**

* * *

Sam took her to the Impala while Dean was left to find the bones of the old lady they had originally showed up for. He unceremoniously burned the bones and practically ran back to his Baby where a hot woman who needed comforting was waiting for him.  
"So, Amy, how do you know about the angels?" Dean heard Sam say as he jogged up to join the conversation, silently nodding at Sam to signal that the job had been done.  
"Well, my friend, he is the one who saved me from them the first time we met them. Now, I guess he was too late..." She looked down, becoming sad again at some memory. She swept back a strand of her hair that shone fiery red in the blazing sunlight, and looked back up at the men. "How do you know about them? I would imagine that not many people know about them."  
"Well, you got that right. Not many people know at all. It's just; we have a friend who is an angel." Dean said as he shrugged. Her eyes got sad as she reached up to put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have brought it up." Amy said with a sigh. Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances. Amy slowly removed her hand and leaned back onto the black hood of the car.  
"Um, we know that angels can be dicks sometimes, but I don't think any of them are exactly suffering." Dean said, slowly, so he could try and read her reaction. Her shocked expression quickly turned to anger as she extended her hand and slapped Dean across the face. He looked at her in anger and slight fear as Sam fought back laughter. Very few people could get away with slapping his brother.  
"They are not just 'dicks' they are vicious monsters that killed my husband!" Her Scottish accent rang in the deserted graveyard as her emerald eyes gave up on holding back tears as they slowly ran down her cheeks. Sam held his hands up defensively in front of him, trying to calm her down.  
"Just calm down Amy, there was no need for that. Dean, why don't you call Cas and see what is up with the angels. Sam suggested as Dean rubbed his cheek, all the while his ears grew red with embarrassment. Dean grumbled a reply and looked up at the sky.  
"Wait, is he calling one of the an-" Amy started with panic rising in her voice.  
"Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here and help us figure out who the hell this chick is!" Dean yelled upwards. Amy looked around fearful, until she heard a gruff voice behind her say, "Hello Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to make this longer. Please Review!**

Amy spun around in shock and backed up instinctively. Then she saw the owner of the voice. He was a little bit taller than her, but much shorter than either Sam or Dean. His dark, messy hair framed electric blue eyes. He wore an unbuttoned suit with a backwards blue silk tie. He wore a dirty tan trench coat above the ensemble with made him look a lot like an accountant. His gaze was serene, but scanned her with an almost curious look.  
"You said you were calling an angel, not some accountant who cans teleport!" Amy yelled at Dean. The man, whose name was apparently Castiel, looked at her with a confused furrow of his brow.  
"I do not understand. I am an angel. My name is Castiel; I am an Angel of the Lord. And you should not be insulting me." He said with a slightly threatening tone towards the end. "Who are you? How do you know of my siblings?"  
"You are not a Weeping Angel..." Amy accused. Cas became even more confused as he responded.  
"Why would I be sorrowful? Is there a reason to be sad?" He asked with an honest innocence. She looked between the towering men and simply chuckled.  
"You aren't aliens, just religious nut jobs." Amy commented as she turned on her heel and began to walk away. A large hand landed on her shoulder and forcefully turned her around. She looked up, and up, into the green eyes of Sam.  
"What? Did you just say...aliens? And that we were 'religious'?" He asked incredulously. Dean sighed and muttered something about hot girls being crazy, which made Amy blush slightly, but also get mad.  
"Why the hell would you call your friend an 'Angel of the Lord' then? I rest my case." She said, crossing her arms. Cas walked up to her, a little bit too close in fact.  
"Why would I lie about being an angel?" He asked, studying her face closely. Amy backed away a bit, and tried to smile weakly. Dean walked over from where he had stood by the car and started to say something. Then, they all turned as they heard a strange noise coming from the graveyard. The men all took out some sort of weapon, but Amy simply grinned and ran towards the sound.  
_Vwooorp Vwooorp_

The grinding sound that Amy was running towards worried Sam, Dean and Cas, so they all ran after her, yelling for her to get back. Amy couldn't hear them though. She was too busy tracking down the sound and its familiar pattern. Finally, she saw it.  
Sam and Dean turned the corner and saw a large blue box in the center of the graveyard, which definitely not there earlier. They watched as Amy ran towards it in absolute glee.  
They got closer, and suddenly a man in sunglasses stuck his head out of the door.  
"-the most beautiful beach in this galaxy!" His floppy brown hair wiggled as he spoke, with a British accent flowing from his mouth. He was about to say more, then Amy ran into him. She scooped him into a hug, gripping tightly his thin frame that was dressed in a strange tweed jacket. He hesitated before pulling her away from the hug.  
"Who- Amelia?" He gasped as her took in her smiling face. "No, you can't be her, I saw the Weeping Angels take her. Who are you?!" He yelled at her, effectively melting her smile. Sam and Dean ran faster towards her and reached them. In a hurried shove, Sam got the man away from Amy as she stuttered.  
"Doctor, it's me! Amy! I am ok!" Amy tried to tell him as Dean pulled her away from the man. The man, whom Amy had called Doctor, narrowed his eyes at her and took out a long silver stick with a green bulb at the end. He pushed a button and it lit up as he moved it all over her.  
"Amelia Pond was sent back in time by the Weeping Angels, this is only-" he paused to stick his tongue in the air as if tasting the wind, "2011. Her tombstone read that she died. If you are Amy, prove it." He finished. Sam looked at Amy with surprise. So, she had died too? But obviously someone or something brought her back and dropped her on top of Sam. Literally. Amy smiled at the Doctor man.  
"When I was seven, you crashed the TARDIS onto my shed, and then you ate fish fingers and custard and disappeared. Twelve years later you saved the world from the Atraxi and Prisoner Zero. I ran away with you the night before my wedding." She said, all while grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor gasped, then smiled as he went to Amy and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands  
"Oh Pond, you are ok!" He said, still unbelieving. He noticed that she was wearing the exact same thing as when she got touched by the angel. And looked puzzled. "How long have you been here Amy?" He asked, buzzing her again with the silver thing.  
She looked at Sam, who was still very confused about what was going on. Castiel simply stared at the blue box. Dean was completely bewildered. One, by the fact that this man appeared out of nowhere, and two, SHE WAS MARRIED? They would have stood there saying nothing for a long time; unless a female British voice had called out from the box.  
"Oi, Doctor! Who the hell are you talking to? The beach is waiting!"


	5. Chapter 5

A brunette head poked out from the doors of the box. Her eyes curious and ready for adventure, but was unprepared to see the three armed men, a ginger woman, and the Doctor all together.

"Um, Doctor...who are your friends?" She asked as she emerged from the box and put her elbow on the Doctor's shoulder, leaning against him in a relaxed way. Amy raised her eyebrow at the petite young woman, who couldn't have been over 25.

"Oh, Amy this is Clara, Clara, this is Amy and her...friends." He said with a slight frown as he pointed at Sam, Dean and Cas. Sam cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending the hand without the gun out towards the Doctor.

"I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. And this is our...friend, Castiel. We found Amy about an hour ago after she landed on me." Sam finished, scratching the back of his head at the last statement. The Doctor's eyes widen when he heard when Amy had arrived. But then, he frowned and looked at Cas with a confused face.

"Castiel? Are you named after the Catholic Angel of Thursday? Because I have never met a man with that name, I just know of the name from legend." The Doctor cocked his head to the side as both Sam and Dean stared at the two men, nearly eye to eye.

"No. I am not named after a legend, I am Castiel, Angel of The Lord, Angel of Thursday, warrior of Heaven. Your knowledge is great, and also not of this world. What are you?" Cas asked, leaning towards the gaping Doctor. In a second, the Doctor had the silver thing out again and was furiously buzzing Castiel.

"You cannot be an angel. I have never met one, they do not exist! Weeping Angels, maybe, but not like that!" He flicked the sliver thing and scrutinized the base. His eyes widened as he realizes something else the angel had just said.

Clara leaned around them and said to Cas, "How did you know he wasn't human?" She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Castiel. Dean had heard enough though.

"So, you're not human, huh?" He asked conspicuously. The Doctor looked at him strange, until Dean pulled his demon killing knife and pinned the non-human against the side of the blue box. Dean held the knife against his throat and smirked. "I had a feeling you weren't human! I just knew it! Now, what the hell are you? A demon? Shifter? What are you you son of a bitch?" Dean growled.

"Dean?! What the hell are you doing to him?!" Amy yelled as she ran to try and get the knife off the Doctor's throat. She just got him back; she didn't want to lose him again. Sam was stunned, but eventually went to help Amy pull Dean off the Doctor.

"Sammy! Let me go! He isn't human! You heard what Cas said!" Dean struggled against his brother's grip. The Doctor fell to the ground. After some help up from Clara and Amy, he straightened his red bow tie and frowned at the brothers.

"It is true, I am not human, but I am no imaginary monster. I am a Time Lord. From the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborus. I am the last of my species, and judging by that statue behind you, it looks like I am going to be the one who saves all of your lives." The Doctor says, pointing behind the group. Everyone whirls around to see a statue of an angel with its hands covering its eyes. Clara, Sam, Dean and Castiel all looked back at the Doctor with confusion, but Amy went rigid as she peeled her eyes open and stared desperately at the statue.

"Why is a statue dangerous Doctor? Is it an alien?" Clara asked with curiosity stemming from her voice. The Doctor began to back up towards the blue box behind him.

"Keep looking at it. Don't take your eyes off it, don't even blink! Just everyone get into the TA-blue box, just get into the box!" The Doctor said carefully. Cas stood unblinking at the statue, while the others slowly moved backwards, even Sam and Dean. They did not trust this man claiming to be an alien, but they were far less trusting of the statue in front of them. A snap rang out as they heard the creaking of doors opening. They continued to back up until a doorway was stepped over and everyone was inside some room.

The Doctor rushed between everyone and closed the doors, effectively locking the statue out. Amy sighed in relief, then turned around and whistled.

"Looks like you've redecorated Sexy, huh? She looks great, though I am partial to the old console room." She said, all while grinning. Sam was the first to turn around and face the room in front of him.

"It's...how...it's bigger on the inside?" He asked with a disbelieving look on his face. Dean and Cas turned around and also gaped at the circular console and the impossible room they had entered. The Doctor grinned at the awed looks in front of him.

"I love it when they say that." He said, looking from Clara to Amy.

Dean was still having a hard time coming to grasp the impossible place when Amy came up to sit beside him.

"I felt the same way when I first saw her, and hell, I still feel amazed that this is my life!" She exclaimed as her hair spun around her as she excitedly looked around the room. She then remembered that Dean had tried to kill the Doctor, so she punched his arm. Hard. "And just so you know, Blondie," using the first name she had for him "if you try to hurt the Doctor again, we will have problems." She finished with a scowl. Dean looked at her, surprised at the sudden hostility and nodded.

"After seeing this place, I am not sure if I want to puke or high tail it outta here. Trust me; your Doctor is the last thing on my mind." Dean said, holding his stomach and moaning.  
Meanwhile, Clara sat with Sam and tried to answer his seemingly endless stream of questions.

"What is this place? Are you human? How does this fit in a wooden box? Why is he called the Doctor? Does he have a real name?" Came pouring out of Sam's mouth without stopping. Clara answered many of the questions easily, but some were too hard, so she just shrugged them off. Finally, Sam calmed down a little bit and looked at her, his green eyes were mesmerizing to look in, as if they said, "I'm listening to you."

"Well, I believe I deserve to know a little about you." Clara said, her eyes still connected to Sam's. He grinned at her, with a glimmer in his eye.

"Normally, when I tell people what I do, they don't believe me, but you have probably seen too much to not believe what I am about to say." He began, measuring her reaction, then continuing once her eyes grew anxious in anticipation, "My brother and I, and now, sometimes Cas joins us, we hunt monsters. Not like aliens or anything, but like nightmare kinda stuff. Demons, vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, spirits; that kinda stuff. Our dad raised us into it after a demon killed out mom when I was 6 months old. We pretty much travel the country and hunt monsters." Sam finished to a wide eyed Clara. She looked at the monstrous form of the man again, his plaid and leather look didn't exactly scream dangerous, yet something in his eyes told her he was more dangerous than she knew.

At the console, Cas walked around the center, running his hands along the buttons and levers. The Doctor grinned a toothy smile as he bounded around to the angel and leaned towards him.

"You know, it flies." The Doctor said, flourishing in the shocked smile that fell onto Castiel's face. Cas looked at the Doctor, finally able to truly study the strange alien before him.

"You have two hearts. And technology that is not of this world. I think I believe your claim to be alien to this world." He said with a gruffy sigh. The Doctor proceeded to study the supposed angel.

"You claim to be an angel, correct?" He said, receiving a nod from Cas. "Then why in my 1200 years of life have I never seen one or even heard of your reality compare to your legend?" The Doctor pondered, mostly to himself, but also willing to be answered by Castiel.

"For the past millennium, we have remained mostly in Heaven, only coming to Earth when absolutely necessary. The reason for our most recent appearance is because of my brother. I believe you have heard of him. Lucifer is causing the apocalypse."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor looked at him, shocked at his words. Unbelieving in the fact that in all of his existence, he had never heard of the Earth apocalypse.

"I have been through time and space, and never have I heard of any sort of 'apocalypse' on Earth. Why is that?" The Doctor asked Castiel. The angel looked at the Time Lord and narrowed his eyes.

"Hopefully, that means that the Winchesters and I will be successful in preventing Lucifer from causing too much damage and fighting Michael." Cas responded with little emotion, but a small glimmer of hope echoed in his eyes.

"Well, I think that it is time to get out of here, don't you bunch?" The Doctor said loudly as he clapped his hands, getting the group effectively around the console. Dean looked skeptically at the Doctor.

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of here with that thing outside? It isn't like we can fl-" He stopped as he took in the grins of the group in front of him. "No, this can fl-. No, I don't do flying. I-it isn't natural! If we were meant to fly we would have wings!" Dean shouted as the Doctor went around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers like a madman, his smile never fading.

"That is an excellent observation Dean; however, not everyone has a box like me!" He shouted as the room began to shake. Clara and Amy looked around excitedly while Dean was holding his stomach like he was going to vomit. Cas made his way over to him and pushed his fingers to his forehead. Dean slumped to the ground as Sam sighed in relief as that he didn't have to hear Dean's complaints.

The Doctor, Amy and Clara looked horrified at what had just happened. The Doctor pulled out his silver stick, which Amy had told Sam was called a sonic screwdriver, and scanned Dean's limp body. Cas looked calmly at Sam and the scene before them.

"Doctor, it's ok. Dean really hates flying; Cas just put him to sleep so we don't have to deal with vomit on the floor." Sam explained. "Is there anywhere we can take him for him to lie down? Like a bedroom?" Sam asked as the Doctor finally nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am sure the TARDIS can make a room for him, won't she?" Clara said while glancing somewhat angrily at the center column.  
Sam stooped down and grabbed his brother with the help of Castiel. They took him down into the hallway where Clara was able to find a room after only a minute for Dean to lay down in.

Once the trio had set down the sleeping mass, they left. Until Cas looked back uneasily.

"Sam, I think I am going to stay in the room with Dean. I'll make sure that when he wakes up he does not panic." Cas told Sam and Clara. Sam nodded and began walking. They walked for a long time in silence, for some reason not able to find the console room. Clara finally sighed and stopped.

"Oh, come on! One time? Why don't you like me?" She yelled into the ceiling. Sam looked around in confusion, but shrugged it off. They must have taken a wrong turn. How big could it be?

Sam had to admit, he really liked Clara. He couldn't really figure out why, but she reminded him of Jessica. Her demeanor, her style, and even her petite body. He loved looking in her deep, brown eyes, because he could tell from a similar look that she had seen as much crazy shit as he had.

Clara had to admit, she really liked Sam. He towered above her, yet he was always accessible to her. He listened, far better than the Doctor ever did, and his emerald eyes shone with an innocent, yet experienced light.

The TARDIS kept messing with the halls; she knew what was going on in their heads. She may not like Clara, but she very much enjoyed the mystery surrounding the Winchesters and their angel.

Finally, they couple came to a door, and the blank hallway behind them was too boring to continue in, so they entered the door. Inside was a replica of the place the Doctor first took Clara, and though it did not end up well at the time, the view was undeniably incredible.  
Sam gasped as he took in the beautiful dust rings and the pulsing sun. Clara inhaled sharply as the memories came flooding from the dam she had put up after letting go of the most important leaf in the history of the Earth. Her knees buckled and Sam caught her. Clara looked up at him, making eye contact.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. Sam widened his eyes and then crashed his lips onto hers. They stood there, kissing for what seemed like hours, until they broke, gasping for air. Sam put her back upright and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you like me too?" He said, as Clara laughed with a musical note. She shrugged and took his hand. They walked out of the door and came face to face with the console room. Clara looked up at the ceiling and silently said two words to the infuriating spaceship.  
"Thank you"

The Doctor noticed the two enter hand in hand, but made no comment as he continued to fly the TARDIS. Amy sauntered up to him and leaned back against the railing.

"So, how long has it been for you since Rory and me?" Amy asked with sadness, she still missed Rory, even though it had been only hours since she last saw him. It hurt because she knew she would never see him again.

"Well, you know how hard it is to judge time in the TARDIS Amy! How should I know?" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. But sorrow hid behind his exuberance, and Amy could see right through her raggedy man's exterior. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Well, Earth time, you've been gone for a year and a half...but to me, well, I have been alive for 50 years since you and your centurion." He finished with a sad glance at the controls.

Amy gaped at her Doctor, and then pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the hug. He stroked her ginger hair and pulled back.

"Oh, Amelia, I missed you so much. And without you, there has been no one to tell me how brilliant I am!" The Doctor grinned widely. Amy shoved him gently and evaluated the silver control room.

"So, she decided silver was her color this time, huh? Well, I personally prefer the orange, but this is nice, very sleek!" Amy commented. But the Doctor could barely hear her. There was a flashing light. It was one he hadn't seen since two regenerations ago.

The light was blinking mauve.

* * *

**Just in case you do not get the mauve light, in "Are you my Mummy?" episodes with the ninth doctor and Rose, the light was mauve, and he called it the universal color for danger. It almost killed the entire population of Earth. And that is when they met Captain Jack Harkness. That will be important in the next chapter. So...yeah.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sat up, holding his head in his hands, and then he realized that he wasn't in some crappy motel like usual, but in a strange, yet very comfortable room with Castiel staring at him from a chair.  
"I understand why you knocked me out, and I thank you for that, but why the hell does it feel like I landed on my fricking face?!" Dean growled at the angel. Castiel simply sat, wide eyes at Dean, as though he had just grown a second head. "And why the hell are you looking at me like that Cas?"  
"You...you were talking in your sleep." Cas responded, almost amazed. "You were moaning actually." Dean looked at Cas with a blank stare. He didn't like where this was going.  
"Dean, you were moaning my name." Cas finished with a hasty exhale. Dean blushed furiously and tried to stammer a response, but his throat betrayed him by shutting and effectively silencing his protests. Cas stood from his chair. He walked over to the bed that Dean was lying on and sat down.  
Instinctively, Dean flinched at Castiel's hand on his arm, but then relaxed into it. The angel's blue globes bore into Dean's emerald eyes, as he slowly got closer. Dean prepared himself for the inevitable kiss, and...  
The room shook violently and threw them off the bed. Dean groaned as he sat up and looked around. Cas was lying a few feet from him, the sheets from the bed wrapping around the end if his trench coat. Dean stood up and helped Cas to his feet.  
"We should probably check on the Doc, make sure he didn't crash us into some freaking alien planet that eats humans" Dean grumbled as he walked out the door. The pair found the console room immediately, which was a sign that they were needed. The Doctor had stopped the TARDIS and was sitting against the doors. Amy and Sam were trying to get him to say something, but he just held his head and shook violently. All the while he murmured a strange string of disbeliefs.  
"Last time, I saved them! I can do it again. But she is gone, and so is he, how can I? I don't even know what it is yet!" The Doctor could not hear the voices around him, but he knew where the TARDIS was going. Somewhere called Darlïg Ulv Stranden. But it is different in English.  
Bad Wolf Bay.

The Doctor could not even move, he was paralyzed in fear and excitement. It felt like when he was taken over by the presence on the planet Midnight, but this time he could not feel the alien churn his thoughts, only pain and harsh memories. He would have stayed like that for a very long time, until Clara decided to take action.

"OW! What was that for?" The Doctor yelled, his cheek stinging from the recent slap by Clara. Sam looked at her with respect and a slight glimmer of amused fear.

"You said so at that amusement park. You called it...cognitive recalibration?" She asked, with a grin stretching across her face at the memory of the emperor and the proposal. The Doctor nodded as he finally got up and pushed through the people to get to the console.

"The last time I saw this warning light, the mauve one, alien nano genes tried to accidentally turn the population of Earth into mindless zombies in 1941. I was able to stop it, but it was really close. And I had some help then, unfortunately, I don't have either of them now..." The Doctor trailed off. Amy put her hands on his shoulders and shook her head.

"You have five people in here who will help you, and I know a little about you raggedy man, and I know you shouldn't be alone, so let's do this." Amy told him, looking around as Sam nodded wildly and Dean just groaned, but then flashed a wide grin as he put his arm around a startled Castiel.  
"Clara! I need you and Sam to hold that lever and push this button every time it turns blue, Dean! You need to stand here and tell me when the screen has less than three planets on it. Castiel, can you place your hand on that, no tha- yes! Amy, go around and remember the wobbly lever? Well reacquaint yourself and keep it straight. Let's go to Darlïg Ulv Stranden!" The Doctor threw commands around, fixing small things here and there, but mostly letting the TARDIS fly them to the familiar spot that burned in his hearts.

The smoothness of the TARDIS flight surpised everyone, even Amy. The only person she knew who could fly the TARDIS like this was River Song, but God knows where she was and what trouble she had gotten into since Manhattan.

The TARDIS shuddered as it set down at the beach, but soon, it blinked lights, then went dark. Sam and DEan pulled out their guns, and Castiel brought out his angel blade, but the Doctor sighed and walked towards the doors.

"I am not exactly a fan of weapons you three, so I would appreciate if you would put them away. We are not going to need them. At least, I hope not." The Doctor said, opening the doors. As he finished his sentence, he walked out the door...and straight into the back of a strangely familiar blue box.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Another TARDIS? Where shall this story go next?**

**Spoilers! As River Song would say.**

* * *

"How is this even possible?!" The Doctor yelled. He ran his fingers through his floppy hair and looked behind him at his multiple companions. Clara walked through the people to be able to see over the tall men, and simply reached out and touched the deep blue wood, which seemed even older than the box they had just walked out of.

"Well, it seems we are in either the past or future, right Doctor?" Sam asked, trying to make sense out of anything that was going on. "Because we are here, and the TARDIS is also there, so...I am guessing future? It looks old. Well, old_er." _The Doctor shook his head.

"The TARDIS regenerates if damaged, and it will look this new for at least another 2000 years. She used to look like this until I crashed into Amelia's shed. This is my past. But the strange thing is, I don't remember coming here!" The Doctor exclaimed. He was about to say something else, but Castiel stopped him.

"This TARDIS is not from here. I understand that neither are you, Doctor, but this TARDIS is even more out of place. And there is some sort of strange radiation coming from it that makes my Grace retract." Castiel said, stepping back from the box, a disgusted face deforming his features. Within seconds, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out, scanning the other TARDIS furiously, circling the box.

_Inside the "Other TARDIS"_

"Well! Here we are! Welcome to Barcelona! Not the city of course, the planet! Didn't I promise you that I would take you? From moment one! Well...moment two. Well...second regeneration. Well...you get it! And now here we are! The only purple sun in the universe! Perfect temperature all day and never a dull moment! Come on! Allons-y!"

The doors suddenly flung open as two large men in plaid and leather walked in, one with a sawed off shotgun and the other who had kicked the door in. A small brunette woman bounded in behind the taller of the two, clinging to his side. A ginger woman who was much more calm strolled in behind them and looked like she owned nearly any place he walked in. A third man joined the group, donning a strange tweed jacket and bowtie. To complete the ensemble, a man dressed like a tax accountant pushed through the crowd and right up to the owner of the "other TARDIS".

"Why are you here?" The tax accountant growled. His blue eyes blazed into the man's brown gaze. The man put his hands up. He ran one through his wild hair, shocked and confused.

"How in the world did you get in in here? Only people with keys or me can get through those doors!" The man fumbled with his suit pocket and pulled out a sliver stick, this one with a blue light on the end. The medium man with the blonde hair pointed his shotgun at his and peered into his eyes. The floppy brunette man pushed in front of everyone with wide eyes and stood defensively in front of the suited man.

"I know who he is! It took me longer than I would like, but I get it now. And you were very smart to have her hide, but I would love to see her." The floppy one said softly, turning around to the flabbergasted man. But as he opened his mouth to say something, a cockney voice rang out from the hall.

"Doctor, who is out there? Did you expect an-oh. They have guns, lovely."

A blonde woman came out from the hall and walked to the "Doctor" and put her arm around his waist. She leaned forward at the men and women in their TARDIS and simply said,

"Whatever he did, I am sure that there is no reason to shoot him. I will help clear up anything he said or did." A gaping crowd responded, as weapons fell to their sides.

"ROSE!" The floppy man yelled, startling everyone. He surged forward and crushed her in a hug. She pulled back and before she could speak, he was already spilling words in a wild flurry. "Oh goodness it has been awhile! I missed you so! I am glad you two finally got it settled and grew your own TARDIS! I suppose you have been wondering who we are and I hope that that intellect of yours hasn't gone soft as to not recognize me, but anyway. This is Amy, Dean, Castiel, Clara, and Sam. And, well, lets see if you can figure out who I am." He grinned as he rocked back and forth on his heels, expectantly.

"I haven't a clue who you are, mate. Obviously, you know who my husband and I are, but we don't know a lick about you. Is it one of those timeline things where you know who we are, but we haven't actually met?" Rose asked. Amy looked confused.

"Is that like how it was with River? A reverse timeline thingy?" She asked with curiosity. The word River caught the Doctor's attention. He looked at Amy, then at the floppy man, then widened his eyes and stepped back a few steps.

"WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delayed update, but thank you for the subscribers and reviewers! I love you all! WARNING! This chapter holds Dean/Cas fluffiness, as well as Sam/Clara fluff. And this is post-"Name of the Doctor" and season five SPN. I like season five because it is before Sam lost his soul and Cas turned on them, so, yeah. Here we go! GERONIMO!**

**P.S. Yes I am using the name "Other Doctor" for tentoo. Get over it.**

* * *

"Oh, you still use the whole 'what?' thing? Fabulous! One of the things I loved about that body." The Doctor said, beaming at Rose and the Other Doctor. The hunters and their angel looked confused at the couple in front of them. Clara recognized the tenth incarnation of the Doctor that was standing in front of them. After all, she had saved his life a thousand times over.

"You are the Doctor's last regeneration, right? What are you doing here? And why doesn't he remember you? More importantly, why don't I?" Clara asked, removing her hand from Sam's to cross her arms over her chest. The Other Doctor looked at her, confused, but slowly nodded as he got it.

"Well, I am technically not the 'full' Doctor. I am only half-Timelord. But I have all his memories and knowledge. I was made at the end of the universe, to help out. You lot probably remember the planets in the sky? Well, our friend, Donna, helped make me to save them. Then, he dropped me off in a parallel universe with my lovely wife here, and we grew our own TARDIS to travel our own universe. Looks like there was residual energy from us in your universe to let us come here without harming the TARDIS! That is brilliant!" The Other Doctor said, ending with a smile and a look between all of the people in his TARDIS.

"SO, let me get this straight, you two are the same, but not. And this is YOUR wife, but not his? Man, when did our lives get this confusing?" Dean asked his brother and Castiel. The Doctor chuckled, and Amy was pondering something for the moment before stepping in and asking the Doctor a question.

"Doctor, you have a wife. River wouldn't be pleased. And also, where is she, I know she would be excited to find two of you." Amy asked, her voice rising at the thought of seeing her daughter.

Both Doctors looked at her, with sadness seeping through their gleeful reunion.

"Professor River Song?" The Other Doctor asked. "The River Song from the Library?" The Doctor nodded, and turned to Amy.

"Oo, 'Professor' I am so happy she finally got out of prison and did something! Right?" She looked frantically between the Timelords, hoping one would give her an answer.

"Amy, you remember how our timelines were backwards, correct?" She nodded. "Well, the first time I met her was in my tenth body, his body. And The first time I met her, was the last day she saw me." The Doctor finished, his voice breaking. Amy covered her mouth in shock, as tears began to flow. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, not letting go as she cried for her Melody. Loosing Rory and Melody in the same day was too much. She needed someone to help. Luckily, the Doctor was here for her, never wavering, never failing her. She waited, like she always does, and he found her.

Rose looked startled at her husband's knowledge of another wife, and made a mental note to ask later, but now, it was her job to comfort her Doctor. Both of them.

"As sad as this is, I don't need a chick flick moment. Cas, come on, we are going to wait outside." Dean said, getting Bitchface #62 from Sam, otherwise known as #_stop being an insensitive dick. _Dean ignored the face and the fact that his brother was too busy comforting Clara to notice he was leaving with Cas.

Once outside on the beach, Dean closed the wooden doors behind him as Castiel followed him. He grinned and got close to Cas.

"You know, we never did finish our conversation in the TARDIS..." He suggested, watching Castiel's cheeks bloom with color. Dean brought his hand up to the angel's face and stroked the red cheek. Cas sighed and leaned into his hand. Slowly, Dean curled his other hand into Cas's dark locks and brought his head towards his.

Their lips met, tentative at first, but then strong. Castiel opened his eyes wide. Aqua eyes frantically searching the emerald ones looking into his. They settled into it and then broke after a seemingly endless minute, gasping for air. Castiel smiled sheepishly.

"The pizzaman is a good teacher." Dean commented, grinning like it was his first kiss. Castiel reached up to his hunter, running his hands through his thick, blonde hair, thinking of other things the pizzaman and the babysitter did for future reference. Cas took Dean's calloused hand into his and sat on the beach, then lied down. Cas placed his head on Dean's chest and looked up at the stars, sighing contently.

_Back in the TARDIS_

"So, why are you here?" The Doctor asked the Other Doctor. "I assume you got the light?" The Other Doctor nodded. And going around the console, which looked so familiar and comforting to the Doctor. The arches and coral look tugged at his hearts gingerly, remembering that the last time he was in there, was with Sexy in her human form.

"We got the mauve light Doctor, and we know what that means, we just didn't know what it was going to be, so we let the TARDIS fly us here." Rose answered, grinning at the memory of the London Blitz and the Captain. The Day he Saved Everyone, as she liked to call it.

"Well, if I may, I think I know what the problem is..." Dean announced from the newly opened door. "Sammy, you need to look at this." He gestured. He looked at Clara and the rest of the group as pinstripes, tweed, blonde and ginger hair flew past him to look outside.

"Outside, there were the angel statues that they had seen earlier, only there were about a dozen of them. Their face all contorted in menacing scowls, fingers curled into claws to match their sharp teeth. There was a man standing in between them. A familiar man, and as he walked forward, something on the angels made everyone in the group gasp. Horrified that the TADRISes brought them here at this point to witness this.

Their eyes turned completely black.


	10. Chapter 10

**AH. I am a horrible person for that cliff hanger. Sorry. I love writing, but I have a life. JK, I am so alone. Anyway, enjoy! :-)**

**P.S...Our heroes might be getting some help from a certain Consulting Detective...**

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled out, the man in the center continually moving towards them. He was smartly dressed, a suit and a good hair cut. He chuckled.

"Hello Dean, Moose, baby in a trenchcoat, and...friends." The man gestured to the group. Amy and the Doctor squinted at the man.

"Canton?" Amy asked, getting closer to the man. Dean grabbed her and pulled her behind him as the demon killing knife came into his hand. "Wait! I know him you jerk! Don't try to kill him too!" Amy screeched.

"Whoever that poor sap used to be is gone Amy. The person you have the pleasure of seeing is Crowley. But his friends call him the King of Hell." Sam said, reaching for his pistol. Castiel looked around for a second, then took a defensive stance, as though he would fight him in a fist battle.

"But, Canton! You helped us defeat the Silence! And also, isn't Satan the so called 'King of Hell'? And by the way I have met him, and he died. Soooo...who are you talking about?" The Doctor asked the hunters.

"Oh dear me boys, it seems you have explaining to do. Whoever you saw, that was no Satan. Lucifer is still in the cage. Thank you Sammy-boy. And me, well your 'friend' is not me. Canton Delaware, the third, correct? Wasn't he fun? His memories are resurfacing now. You, Floppy, and Scottish fire over here, a woman after my own soul-if I had one-you are not from around here? And please, Dean, tell me about your blonde friend and her fabulous male friend." Crowley smirked at the Other Doctor as Amy squinted at the Weeping Angels behind Can-Crowley.

"So, why did you bring along those things? Don't you now they can send you back in time in a single second?" Amy asked. Crowley looked at her flashing his red eyes in time to the angels flashing their black ones.

"You see, my dear new friend, my demons found new meatsuits. If you could call them that. They are extremely powerful, yet subservient and generally quite easy to take control of. Who would have thought?" Crowley said, looking between the Doctors. Rose looked at the statues, not recognizing them. Yet, she had a feeling, by the reaction by her husband and the the Doctor, that they were not only dangerous, but alien.

"Crowley. Leave now bef-"Castiel started before being engulfed in a blinding white light, which made him vanish, as Dean looked around frantically.

"He was no fun. Now that he is gone, let's have some fun. Huh, Dean?" A slimy voice came from behind them, sending shivers and horrid memories back to Dean. Sam took out some holy water, and turned around, keeping Clara close to him. A man was standing next to one of the TARDISes, with a bloodied hand from drawing the angel banishing sigil.

"Alastair."

_Somewhere in London_

"-ore I...DAMMIT!" Castiel shouted as he looked around him. For some reason, the sigil had banished him into London somewhere. He stood in front of a door with a knocker. Next to the door was a small eatery with a sign above it reading Speedy's. Castiel found himself knocking rather than walking away and waiting until he could get back to Dean and Sam.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

After a few seconds, an older woman with a kind face came to the door.

"How many I help you? Are you here to see him?" She asked, turning her head slightly inwards. She was wearing a purple dress with a light shawl over it, huddled against the cold that was blowing in.

"Um. I believe so. Yes." Castiel said, unsure of who would be expecting people out of the blue. The woman smiled, showing Castiel where she got the laughter lines across her face. She gestured for him to follow her, as she walked up stairs and came to a door that said 'B' on it. She did not knock, but simply walked in ad called out.

"Sherlock dear, I think you have a client here!" Her voice rang out in the small apartment. They came to a living room in which a small, blonde man sat in a chair, reading a newspaper. Castiel could tell from the doorway that it said _London Fisse _indicating that he was still in Europe. Before Castiel could speak, a tall lanky man with very dark curls piled on his head strode up to him, examining every detail of Castiel's face before moving away to sit in a lounge chair and leaned his head back, steepling his hands beneath his chin.

"Go away. I want something NOT boring. You are clearly just some man who is having problems with his wife. By the look of your clothes, you have traveled a long way. Sorry, but I do not do boring cases." The dark-haired man said, eyes closed. The blonde man sighed and stood up and extended a hand to Castiel.

"I am so sorry about Sherlock, he can be an arse sometimes. Just, tell me what you are here for." The man looked honest, Castiel decided these men were not of any danger and started his story.

"Well, I was at a beach in Norway with Dean and Sam and the King of Hell showed up with aliens who were possessed by demons. I was about to get rid of them when someone banished me. I ended up here and for some reason, I knocked." Castiel said, telling the truth as he always does. The blonde man gaped at Cas, and the man he had called Sherlock flung his eyes open and sat up straight.

"Why did Mrs. Hudson let a lunatic into our flat?" Sherlock bellowed, turning pale for some reason. Castiel looked at him, very confused.

"I do not understand, why am I a lunatic?" His gravelly voice asked. Sherlock crossed the room at an almost inhuman speed.

"You believe you are telling the truth. But other than that fact, WHY CAN I NOT READ YOU?" He asked furiously rubbing his temple. The blonde man snapped out of his daze and walked over.

"Who are you?" He asked. Castiel sighed and looked him in the eye.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. And I need to get back to Darlig Ulv Stranden."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have decided that there will be Johnlock in this story. If you don't go that way, don't read it. Sorry, but I ship them wholeheartedly. Same with Sam/Clara and Destiel. So, yeah. But I STILL LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND THE SUPPORT I HAVE GOTTEN. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND CAS YOU ASSHAT?" Dean screamed at the white eyed demon under his knife. Fury boiled in his eyes as he looked at Alastair, memories of Hell surfacing, both as tortured and torturer.

"Well, that angel banisher sent him somewhere. I have no clue where, but certainly not somewhere I would tell you." The weasel of a demon responded. His slippery voice made everyone, human and alien alike, shiver in fear.

"Dean, please, he is just a consultant when it comes to this matter. If you do kill him, it would be oh so inconvenient. So if you could not? Just for today." Crowley asked, a slightly bored tone bleeding through his exterior. The Doctor walked quickly up to the Weeping Angel/demons and scanned them with his sonic, followed by a hasty scan of Alastair by the Other Doctor. The Doctor read the results on the end of his screwdriver and looked up with frightened and horribly concerned face.

"Oh my. I..." The Doctor started before being cut off by Rose.

"Why would you want the Weeping Angels? They can't even move when you look at them! What an army you built oh mighty King of Hell." She said, her cockney dripping with disdain and sarcasm. Though Dean was consumed by his anger, a small part of his conscious recognized the gut in this chick.

"Ah, my dear, they are still some of the most dangerous beings to ever roam the stars." Crowley said with a smirk.

"LISTEN!" The Doctor yelled, receiving a look of annoyance from Crowley. "Crowley, listen to me. The angels, they aren't being subservient! They are LETTING you in! The-" HE was cut off by muffled screams echoing in the darkness. Thick, choking black smoke emerged from the statues' mouths, then it burned into the ground, leaving the angels without their previous inhabitants. And without restrictions of demons, a few were able to move forward in the dark before being frozen by sight.

"How is this possible?" Crowley cried, receiving only a smirk from Alastair before he disappeared from underneath Dean's knife. He cursed loudly, but then realized what was going on.

"Sammy! Get them out of here. INTO THE TARDIS!" Dean yelled out as the dim moonlight was covered in clouds, veiling the angels briefly, allowing their advance to go on.

Rose, the Other Doctor, and Dean ran into to the older looking TARDIS, while Sam, Clara, Amy and the Doctor sprinted for the further TARDIS. Clara briefly fell, her ankle twisting in the heels she wore in the sand. Without a second thought, Sam scooped her into his arms and kept running. She was clutching his chest in fear, afraid to look anywhere but his flannel shirt. And suddenly, she was falling to the ground. She landed on the TARDIS floor, and looked up.

An angel stood where Sam once stood, its arm extended and its face twisted into a horrible scowl.

"SAM!" Clara screamed and the Doctor closed the door, locking it. She stood up and pounded on the door. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK DOCTOR!" Amy pulled her gently away from the door as she shook in anger and grief. How was it that she had met him only an hour earlier, and the loss of him was as strong as if she knew him her entire life?

The Doctor had a grim expression as he flipped switches on his TARDIS, beginning the take off. Once they were safely inside the Time Vortex, he received a call from the other TARDIS in the Vortex.

_"Hello? Hell...OH. Lovely. I didn't know this would work, but here we are. And we are all safe and you lot?" _The Doctor on the screen asked, his brow wrinkling as he took in the sad face of the older Timelord.

_"Sammy? You made it?" _Dean asked from the other end, his green eyes scanning the screen from behind the Other Doctor. Then he heard the sobs coming from Clara. His face paled as he pushed the Other Doctor out of the way, grabbing the screen. "_SAMMY!"_

"I am so, so sorry Dean. They, they touched him. He got sent back in time, and I have no clue where. I-there was nothing I could do." His voice broke as finished his sentence, not being able to look the man in his eyes.

* * *

_221B Baker Street, London_

"Are you absolutely mad!?" John Watson cried at the man who recently announced that fact that he was an Angel of the Lord. Castiel, if that was even his name, tilted his head in confusion at the doctor. Sherlock Holmes was immediately in his face, examining every facet of his features. Trying, and failing, to determine if he was lying.

"Why would I lie to you? Anyway, I need immediate transportation to Norway. My Grace is temporarily diminished by the thing that banished me. Now, Mr. Holmes, Doctor Watson, will you help me?" Castiel asked. His blue eyes looking through the two men.

"MRS. HUDSON! JOHN AND I ARE GOING TO BE GONE FOR A FEW DAYS. SEE YOU THEN." Sherlock yelled down to their landlady. John shook out of his shocked expression to one of worry.

"Excuse me, erm, Castiel, will you wait for us downstairs for a second?" John asked, recieving a brosk nod from the angel as he walked down the stairs. As soon as he was out of earshot, John turned to Sherlock.

"What the HELL are you thinking Sherlock? He belongs in the looney farm! Not worth your time, nor mine!" John huffed, crossing his arms at the detective. Sherlock closed the distance between them and placed a short kiss on the other man's lips before smiling.

"Again, my dear, dear John, you have missed positively everything." Sherlock said, stroking John's cheek. The doctor leaned into the hand, and finally opened his eyes and met the stormy ones in front of him.

"Alright. Lets go." John grumbled, swayed by the gentleness of the detective. He grabbed a scarf and his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

"CLARA!" Sam yelled as he sat bolt upright, finding himself in a hospital bed. There was a nightstand next to him, holding a rotary phone. There was an old fashioned chair, which looked brand new. There was a woman in a white dress with a red cross over the breast pocket who was standing over him checking his temperature with a glass thermometer in his mouth. She jumped back in shock, her eyes wide as he sat up.

"Oh! Your awake! Very good. You startled me!" She said, resting a hand on his arm. "Calm down know. Don't worry honey, you are safe." Her blonde hair and comforting voice made him double back and look at her. All of the pictures he had seen, they all merged as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mom?"


	12. Chapter 12

**YIKES! Sorry about the cliff hangar, I just didn't know where I was going to take it after that, so I kinda went on a short hiatus. I wrote some other stuff, but this is my favorite so far. And just so you know, I have no clue how long I am going to make this. Sooo, just go with it. Please. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

***KISSES***

* * *

"Mom?" The woman asked, obviously confused at Sam's hug and exclamation. She leaned back out of the hug as Sam slouched back onto the hard cot. "Um, dear, I don't have any kids. I don't plan on having any neither."

"I...I am so sorry. You just look a lot like my mom." Sam apologized. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. "But, where I am?"

"Oh, you don't remember? You were found at a beach, knocked out. The people that found you took you here, Oslo Hospital. You got a lump on your head, but you will be fine." She assured him, her smile radiated in his memory. He found himself smiling back, a smile he hadn't smiled in a long time.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" He asked her. She looked at him in confusion.

"You were never out, you were asleep. How could you have been outside?" The nurse said, looking vaguely like an angel as she tilted her head. Sam sat up against the wall and furrowed his brow.

"O...k...What is the date then? I remember it was sometime in, June, I think? I know it was night though." He said, trying to chose his words carefully.

"Oh, good. It is June twenty-seventh, 1958. Couldn't have been too long ago, yeah?"

* * *

_Back in London_

"Can we hurry up?" Castiel asked Sherlock and John as they sat sliently in the cab. Cas was beginning to get impatient, and he could feel that something was wrong.

"Castiel, we are going as fast as we can without breaking the law, though at this point, I believe that it may be worth it." Sherlock explained. John shook his head in disagreement.

"No Sherlock, we are NOT going to bribe the cabbie again just so he will go a bit faster." John argued to an annoyed Sherlock.

"One time John, and the ticket was only minor infraction. And this, oh this is far more exciting than anything before John! Its Christmas!" Sherlock exclaimed. Castiel looked at Sherlock strangely.

"I do not believe that it is December. Nor the twenty-fifth." Castiel said. John looked at him, and burst out laughing. Sherlock chuckled too. Castiel was about to say something else about what he had said that was funny. Then he heard it.

_Cas. Cas. Cas. Please, don't be gone too. _

Dean was praying. Harder than he had ever prayed before. And Castiel knew that now he could fly to wherever they were.

"Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson, would you like to accompany me to a spaceship?" Castiel asked the men. Before either of them could answer, he touched their shoulders and he flew to the TARDIS that Dean was now sobbing a prayer in.

_Castiel please. I need you. It's Sam._

The flight took about a second, but it felt like an hour. He landed hard on the grating, trailing Sherlock and John. John fell to the floor hard, but Sherlock simply bent his knees and landed with a light _thud,_ brushing his legs off and helping his blogger to his feet.

Castiel searched frantically around for Dean, when he saw him. Crouched on the ground, with his hands wrapped around the back of his neck, sobbing. Rose was trying to comfort him, but couldn't get anywhere. She saw Cas approaching and nodded as she stood up to stand with her Doctor. Cas walked over to Dean and sat beside him.

"Cas. I-I couldn't, I couldn't save him. Again." His voice broke. Dean turned to Cas and looked him in the eyes. His emerald eyes were tinged with red. Cas hesitated, then brought Dean into a tight embrace. The man shuddered as he cried in the angel's chest. Castiel stroked Dean's back gently as he asked what happened.

_"Maybe I can explain. Castiel, the Weeping Angels expelled the demons inside them and started coming after us. Clara tripped, and when Sam picked her up, he slowed down just enough to get touched by an angel. He is somewhere in time. Could you by any chance track his signal using your powers?"_ Castiel heard the Doctor say from the screen in the TARDIS. Castiel planted a small kiss on Dean's ruffled blonde hair before getting up and going to the monitor.

"Perhaps. It is uncertain of whether or not I could, and it would be extremely strenuous to do so. However, it is a possibility." Castiel reasoned. His voice caused Sherlock, who had previously been observing the room they were in and the couple who were giving Dean his space, to saunter over to the monitor and peer into it.

"Excuse me, Castiel. Why have you brought us here? And why are you talking to an alien man? And why are there two of the same men here and there." He pointed at the Doctor on the screen and the Doctor in the room. John sighed and walked over, conscious of the impossibility of their situation, but trying to ignore it.

_"THAT WAS BRILLIANT! How on Earth did you do that? That was...FANTASTIC!"_ The Doctor shouted, grinning wildly. Rose and the Other Doctor laughed to themselves at the small inside joke, but were utterly entranced by Sherlock Holmes.

"He is just a show off. That happens to be a genius. Not a good combination." John explained while he was staring open mouthed at the strange group they had come across.

"Lets see...you." Sherlock pointed at Rose, "You love the man you are next to, but whenever you hear the man on the screen's voice, it causes your pupils to dilate ever so slightly. Since these two are practically the same person, judging by the look in your eyes and the way you carry yourselves. The crying man over there has just lost someone extremely close to him, most likely an extremely close family member, brother? Sister? And Castiel cares deeply for him, as does the man for him. Now what about you there, on the screen. You have old eyes that have seen far too much. Your counterpart here is similar, but not quite like you. You are far older and more experienced. SO! Two aliens, a woman who is conflicted, an attractive crying man, an angel, a blogger and me. This is CHRISTMAS JOHN!" Sherlock declared loudly, smiling and jumping around the console. He stopped when he saw the strange looks from every person, including John.

"What? Too spot on?" Sherlock grinned.

"Ummmm...besides that. Who are you and that guy you brought with you? Castiel, why are they here?" Rose asked. Cas was somewhat awestruck by Sherlock's deduction. He looked around and met eyes with her.

"I...I am unsure of why. There was something in my Grace that told me to take them with me. I believe they are meant to be here. And this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." John held his hand out and smiled at Rose.

"Pleasure to meet you..."

"Rose. And that is my husband, the Doctor. That on the screen is also the Doctor. The guy who is crying is named Dean. He just lost his brother to some aliens called the Weeping Angels. They sent him back in time somewhere. Hopefully, Castiel can find him." Rose said, explaining their predicament.

_"We need to land. DOCTOR. Go to coordinates seven Alpha fourteen Delta, year 2013. HERE WE COME LONDON!" _He yelled out, sounds coming form the other side as the screen went dark. The Other Doctor ran around the console like a madman, Rose helping out wherever she could.

"Well! Lets rendezvous with the group and get Sam back, yeah? Lets go! ALLONS-Y!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the gap in updating, I have been writing this one by hand whenever I can at school. I forgot how long that can take. I have a notebook literally dedicated to writing for you guys, I must be crazy or something.**

**ANYWAY...this took me awhile to get a concept but I am hoping you like it. Thanks for the continued support. I would like to make a shout out to ****_tumblrqueen: LOVE YOU! THANK YOU. This chapter is for_**_ you._

***KISSES***

* * *

"What do you mean, 1958? I am in 1958? Crap, I HATE TIME TRAVEL!" Sam yelled from the hospital bed. The nurse that looked like his mother jumped at his tone of voice.

"Time travel? What do you mean? Are you a hunter?" She asked, testing him. He looked at her with wide eyes. He threw off the covers of the flimsy cot and stood up.

"Hunter? Are you a hunter too?" Sam asked, gripping her shoulders tightly. She looked at him with an extremely weary look. She took a hand and pulled down the corner of her dress on the left side shoulder to reveal an anti possession tattoo. He released her and showed his to her. "My name is Joan Campbell, who are you stranger?" The last name caught his attention.

"Joan Campbell? Do you know someone named Samuel Campbell?" Sam asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you know about my baby brother?" Joan asked. Sam stood dumbfounded. This was his great aunt. He heard stories about how she had left the family to go to Europe, but he never knew she was a hunter too.

"He is my grandfather. My mom is your niece, Mary." Sam explained. Joan was taken aback.

"Little Mary? She's only a kid! Four, maybe five! How is that even possible?" Joan asked Sam with suspicion growing in her voice.

"I am from the future. From 2011 to be exact. And I really shouldn't be here. I think by brother is coming for me. There is no way he would leave me." Sam told Joan, but mostly he told himself that. "Well, I need to get out of here. I need to find out a way to get a message to Dean."

"Wait! You are my great nephew, there is no way I am letting you out of my sight sonny boy." Joan said, chasing after the long legged man. "I can help you. I know this city forward and backwards, and whatever you need, I can help you with. I am quite the skilled hunter. Don't tell Samuel, but I am far better than him." She bragged. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as they found their way outside.

"Fine, you can come."

* * *

"Doctor! You just said "Let's go" twice!" Sherlock yelled over the roar of the engines. The Other Doctor looked at him and grimaced slightly, but he continued to fly the rickety ship. Dean stood up from where he had been sitting with Castiel and held onto the railings with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around the angel's waist. His sorrow had quickly turned to anger as his face turned green.

"I AM GOING TO VOMIT!" Dean shouted. The Other Doctor moved rapidly around the console.

"Oi! No throwing up in my TARDIS! Castiel? Can you take him out of here? Meet us in London!" The Other Doctor asked loudly. Cas nodded and with a light flutter, he was gone and had taken Dean with him. A gaping John and Sherlock looked at the rumbling floor where the pair had been mere moments before.

"How on Earth did he do that?" John shouted at Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head in disbelief, for he was a man of science, not this fantastically nonsense.

"It must have been some sort of teleportation device on his person that was able to carry two people to a set destination where they will wait for our arrival John. Obviously." Sherlock said, his voice sure, but his eyes weary. The TARDIS screeched to a halt, making the trademark sound of the brakes being left on. Rose pressed a few final buttons and checked the screen which was filled with circles inside other circles.

"I think we made it! Let's have a look outside, hm, boys?" Rose said, grabbing her Doctor's hand and pushing the doors open.

"London! England! Earth! Solar system! 2012, November 7th, brilliant! We made it!" The Other Doctor exclaimed as he exited.

John and Sherlock found that they were now in an alleyway in London; Sherlock knew it immediately as only a few blocks from their flat. But, they were far too interested in the 'bigger on the inside' ship they had just stepped out of. John ran his hands along the wooden surface, a look of awe permanently glued to his features. Sherlock was able to mask his shock under a mask of indifference.

"I believe that inside is another dimensional plane of existence, a technology that I am sure belongs solely to the Doctor's species, judging by the fact that only he and his other self own something like this. I also doubt there is another like it because if there were, the thousand year old machine would have been replaced. Right, Doctor?" Sherlock asked, a smirk growing on his features. The Other Doctor and Rose just stared at him with wide eyes. Sherlock was about to say something else, but Dean and Castiel appeared in front of them, Dean landing with a light thud. John jumped, and Rose giggled lightly at him.

"Apologies." Castiel murmured.

"How in the HELL did you do that?" John asked loudly, his voice echoed against the walls. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"No. I get it from Heaven, not hell. And I fly. Even newly formed Cherubs can fly. As can all of my brothers." Cas informed the army doctor. John nodded meekly. Sherlock nearly exploded at him.

"NO! No such thing exists and I insist that you desist on this maniacal tirade. You are nothing but a small businessman, who is having problems with your wife and only child, perhaps a daughter. She kicked you out of the house and then you found these insane brothers who believe in the supernatural and even believe themselves to hunt it!" Sherlock said, loudly, but very coolly. He tried to contain his stress. He did not want a occurrence of Baskerville.

"Hey, back off my angel, cheekbones! And if you say anything about him or my brother than-" Dean ranted before Castiel whispered something into his ear. It stopped him dead in his tracks as he paled. "Listen. I don't need to listen to this. I gotta find my brother who was taken by aliens previously possessed by demons controlled by none other than our good friend, the King of Hell. So, if you don't mind, we have some work to do."

"First, I need you to trust me, and I believe I need to prove myself to you, correct?" Castiel asked John and Sherlock. John nodded as Sherlock just glared at the angel. "John Watson, you have a wounded hand." Cas pointed out. John looked at his hand in shock. Sherlock had Castiel against the wall before he could speak further.

"What did you do to him?" He growled. Cas looked stunned.

"Nothing. I was simply pointing it out. And if I may?" He asked as he held a hand out to John. He hesitantly put his hand in the angel's, much to the jealousy of both men's boyfriends. Castiel touched the center of his palm and the cut closed instantly without any indication of anything being there at all. John had wide eyes and he turned his hand over and inspected it, along with Sherlock who couldn't believe his own genius brain.

"If you lot are done with the miracles, we have a Moose to save." Amy said as she rounded the corner. "The Doctor has a plan."


End file.
